The Pokemon Breeders Guide to the Strange and Unusual
by SincerelyScream
Summary: Just read :)
1. Intro

**I found this while surfing the internet, with a really mean review attached. I felt something like this should not be repressed, so I've edited it, only fixed some grammar here and there, deleted the meanness, and added a bit to it. The new Pokemon and Pokemon type. I've put brackets around what I've added in. I'm not claiming any of it, just reposting it cause of the clearness of how much work was put into it and the fact I fell in love with it when I read it. If the true author of This comes forward and ask me to delete it, I will but I'll be doing it sadly. I hope you all enjoy this just as much as I did.**

 **~Scream**

 **Added note: I know there will be hateful comments/reviews because of this story has caused a lot of controversy and honestly I don't care. I say bring it on. :) sorry to let you guys know that there WILL be a new version of this and I'll keep posting more and more Pokephilia related stories and there's nothing you can do to stop it. Sorry our fantasys bother you haha. (I hope you caught the sarcasm in that sentence). I'm more then positive that you have your own kinks, just like everyone else. Now move on with your life's cause apparently you have nothing better to do then try to degrade us. Sorry to inform you yet again but your not going to stop us from doing Pokephilia stories. :)**

 **~enjoyyy**

* * *

This guide of breeding pokemon has been compiled by dozens of researchers, trainers, breeders, and daycare centers, as well as pokemon league officials. Many of these sources wish not to be named, so as a courtesy we will save our thanks for the last chapter, and not name the people and places that have asked not to be named. This guide was made for those that with to mate with their pokemon with harming themselves or their pokemon, and those that wish to breed their pokemon effectively.

Chapter 1: Sexual advantages and disadvantages from types.

Chapter 2: Myths and truths of pokemon breeding.

Chapter 3: The pokemon that YOU can impregnate, or be impregnated by.

Chapter 4: The animalistic aspects of pokemon species.

Chapter 5: Legendary Pokemon.

Chapter 6: Dangers of Ditto.

Chapter 7: The Blissey Egg.

Chapter 8: The dangers of mating with smaller pokemon.

Chapter 9: How to increase your pokemons sex drive.

Chapter 10: Why mating with a large pokemon could be dangerous.

Chapter 11: The dangers of mating with dragons.

Chapter 12: Steelix and Onix.

Chapter 13: Tentacool and Tentacruel.

Chapter 14: Zubat evolution tree.

Chapter 15: Nidoqueen and Nidoking.

Chapter 16: Gallade.

Chapter 17: Cloyster.

Chapter 18: Wailord.

Chapter 19: Rotom.

Chapter 20: Volcarona.

Chapter 21: Zoroark.

Chapter 22: Magicarp

Chapter 23: Skarmory

Chapter 24: Arcanine

Chapter 25: Loppuny

Chapter 26: Lucario

Chapter 27: Snorlax

Chapter 28: Horsea, Seadra, and Kingdra

Chapter 29: Mantine

Chapter 30: Eeveeloutions

Chapter 31: Starter pokemon

Chapter 32: Known mates of legendary pokemon.

Chapter 33: Why Pokephilia is NOT bad.

Chapter 34: Credits.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Sexual advantages and disadvantages from types.

Though many people do not realize it, type does in fact change how a pokemon behaves, looks, or feels during mating season or sex, and this chapter will help you understand what the different types of pokemon entails.

Normal Type:

Normal Types body and actions rely on the nature and species of a pokemon, as the type has no major effect on them.

Fighting Types:

Fighting types court in three very distinct ways. If their would-be mate is physically strong, then the fighting type pokemon will challenge them to a sparring match to test if they are worthy enough to mate with. The second way is that the fighting type will court their love interest over a period of five days. During those five days the pokemon will grow increasingly more affectionate, giving gifts and being overly protective. At the end of the five days the fighting type will see if their love interest would like to mate, but if rejected, the fighting type will sulk and become secluded for several weeks afterward.

The final way is that the pokemon will hide its feelings from the one they are interested in, but are eventually caught during one of their weekly "Rituals" to keep down their hormones, as they are quite loud during the rituals. Fighting type pokemon tend to be more aggressive during sex, but are loving and will usually feel bad if they hurt their partner during mating.

Fire Types:

Fire types become feisty and angry during mating season. The inside of a fire types vaginal and anal passages heat up to high temperatures during sex. Fire type pokemon semen and vaginal liquid, heated up from the arousal and pleasure, can inflict first or second degree, if the fire type is strong enough, burns all over their mates sexual organ.

Directly after having an orgasm, male release from their penis, and from females from their vagina, a liquid that cools the burns to a tingling sensation, and it quickly heals any burns or wounds done to the sexual organs.

Water Types are detailed in Chapter 4.

Grass Types:

Grass types give off the scent of sweet fruit when aroused, though the musk of the males can sometimes be let out as a sort of pollen from small sacks near of behind the testicles.

The vagina and semen of grass types are usually quite sweet tasting, almost like honey, and the semen of the males is sticky like tree sap, but when it touches vaginal liquids, it becomes more fluid.

Ice Types:

Ice type females and males have swapped roles, the females being much more dominant over the males, and the females are the ones that look for mates instead of the males. An ice types genitals are either blue in color, or have a bluish color to them, as does the semen of the ice type, which is like slush.

The womb of the female is quite warm, apart from the inside of the vaginal passage, so that the eggs can grow effectively.

Dark Types:

Dark type pokemon become ferocious during mating season, and even the most timid of males will become aggressive unless they have a mate. If a dark type pokemon does not have a mate it will try to rape the female pokemon, or its trainer if she is a female, out of need for a way to release, though they will either try to say sorry or will try and hurt itself for harming its trainer. Dark type semen is either pure black, or has a black hue. Dark types will not attack any pokemon to mate as long as they have a mate, or if they are neutered.

Psychic Types:

Psychic type pokemon, depending on their nature, will either be seductive and charming, calm and uncaring, or dangerous and angry during mating season. To take mates, certain pokemon like Alakazam and Grumpig will wage mental battles with their would-be mates to test and see if they are worthy enough to mate with.

Other psychic types will feed a constant stream of erotic images into the mind of their love interest so as to seduce them.

During mating, psychic types will link their minds with their partners so as to feel their and their partners pleasure, as well as the other way around, as well as increasing the sensitivity of their mate. Psychic types also have a tenancy to make objects or themselves float in the air as they mate.

Flying Types:

Flying type pokemon's penises come straight into a point, with no visible "crown" on the penis.

The larger flying type pokemon will lift their mates into the air, if they aren't flying types already, and mate with them during flight.

Bug Types:

Bug type pokemon with stingers and long barbs use them a sexual organs, with small, almost invisible holes at the tips of the stingers and barbs that their semen is shot out from.

Bug pokemon without barbs or stingers have mostly humanoid looking penises, apart from the hook-like piece of flesh coming from the bottom of the crown of the penis, and bug types have total control over their penis, and can rotate it and adjust it so that the hook can be moved so as unable to be removed from the mates hole. The semen and vaginal liquids of bug pokemon looks and tastes like honey, as well as being sticky just like honey as well.

Ground Types:

Ground types are usually very direct and forward when only ground, but aren't very loving, being animalistic and mating only to reproduce. The crown of the penis is inverted, so as to catch any semen that might have slipped out and then force is back into the mates vagina.

Rock Types:

Rock type pokemon are the roughest and most dangerous pokemon to mate with. The female demand rough sex, as they have grown accustomed to the power of steel and rock types. The rock type males have some of the largest penis sizes of any type, as well as they are rough during sex, do not usually slow down if their mate is in pain, but rather speed up and go harder.

Steel Types:

Steel types as a single type pokemon are like normal type pokemon, but when coupled with another type, steel type pokemon have penis sizes that rival that of rock types, and in the case of Aggrons, the biggest of almost all of them. Steel type pokemon also have highly increased strength, and the females vagina's are increased in size to take the huge penis sizes that steel types and rock types are known for.

Electric Types:

Electric pokemons body's are not changed by the type, but during sex electric types send jolts of electricity into their mate to increase their pleasure and sensitivity. At orgasm, an electric type will send huge bolts of electricity into their mate, not enough to hurt them, but enough to overload their pleasure sense.

Electric pokemon can also last for hours without cumming, and can thrust at high speeds into their mate while still giving them pleasure.

Poison Types:

Poison types are strange to mate with, as they are dangerous to mate with if they are a single type pokemon. Poison type semen is lightly acidic, and causes a tingling sensation when it touches bare flesh, or the inside of a mouth, vagina, or anal passage.

The musk of a poison type stinks terribly, causing coughing when inhaled. When coupled with a main type like grass, only the lightly acidic semen is revealed, as the main type usually overpowers the secondary.

Dragon Types:

Dragon type pokemons penis head, instead of having a rounded tip, it comes into a point. Their cocks are long, but not very thick, built to go deep into their mate, as far as possible. Their testicles are hidden inside of their body, and so dragon types are quite hard to neuter. Hiding the scale plate from view is a sort of scale plate that can be moved to the side or removed completely to reveal the penis or vagina of the dragon types.

Dragon types are very rough during sex, and many times bite either their mate or something around them as they orgasm.

Ghost Types:

Ghost type pokemon are strange. Their penises and vaginas are almost completely invisible until the ghost types reveal them. Their body's make the air around them cold, but their penises cause a numbing feeling to run through anyone near its genitals, and majorly increase their pleasure. A ghost type female can be penetrated by a males penis, and at the same time the female can reach their hand through their own body to stroke the penis as it penetrates.

Ghost types get very angry and cause the air around them to become even colder during mating season, but when sexually appeased they become happy and friendly.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Myths of pokemon breeding.

These are the truths about a few myths of pokemon breeding, and weather or not these myths are true.

Myth 1: Wailord and Skitty

True

There have been documented reports of skittys mating with wailords and producing eggs, but only male skitty and female wailord, as the opposite would like kill the skitty.

Myth 2: Legendary Pokemon have no gender.

True/False

It is a legendary pokemons decision wether or not to have a gender.

Myth 3: All Nidoqueen are infertile.

False

Only 80% of Nidoqueen are infertile, but they still have motherly instincts, which is why they are invaluable for most daycare centers to have them as a sort of caretaker and foster mother.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The pokemon that YOU can impregnate, or be impregnated by.

This is a topic quite unknown to much of the breeding community, there are in fact pokemon that can impregnate you, or you can impregnate them. Depending on the pokemon you mate with, the pokemon that you will give birth to, or your pokemon will give birth to in an egg will either be a pokemon-human hybrid, a full on pokemon, or a full on human.

Hybrid pokemon should be raised away from normal society and should be brought up with other pokemon so as not to be hated by the human community.

When impregnated by a pokemon, the pokemons basic stage will affect how hard or easy the birth will be, as it will be born live, and not in an egg.

This chapter will list what pokemon you can impregnate,or be impregnated by, and if there are major reasons for you to use protection during mating. Pokemon that will most likely make a Hybrid pokemon will be marked with an (B), those that only make full on pokemon are marked with a (P), and those that have a chance of making a total human are marked with an (H), and those that have an equal chance of two or all three will be placed like so: (X,X)

Machoke (P)

Machamp (P)

Typhlosion (P,H)

Scisor (P)

Hitmonchan (P,B)

Hitmonlee (P)

Blaziken (P,B,H)

Gardevoir (P, B)

Medicham (P)

Infernape (P)

Lopunny (P)

Mismagius (P, H)

Lucario (P,H,B)

Weavile (P)

Gallade (P,H,B)

Dewott (P)

Gurdurr (B)

Zoroark (P)

Haxorus (P)

Alakazam (P)

Kangaskhan (P)

Nidoqueen (P,H,B)

Nidoking (P)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The animalistic aspects of pokemon.

Many people are confused at why their pokemon has a knot, or why they like to mate in certain ways. In this chapter we will detail the aspects of the most asked about pokemon, and the most strange. Now be warned that certain pokemon have two or three of the characteristics listed here.

Canine Pokemon:

Canine pokemon come in many forms, but you can easily tell if a pokemon is a canine by their sharp teeth and knot at the base of their penis.

Canine pokemon are most into mating with either they or their partner on their hands and knees. The reason for this is because canine pokemon feel more involved and feel like they are mating with another canine pokemon, as is their nature.

Snake Pokemon:

Snake pokemon are different from most reptilian pokemon because they have two penises, one directly over the other one.

Females also have vaginas that are twice as wide, so that they may take all of their mate inside of them.

Snake pokemon have a tendency to wrap around their partner as they mate, squeezing them as they do mate.

Reptilian Pokemon:

Reptilian pokemon are usually covered in scales from head to tail. Reptilian pokemon always have tails, and are usually into being entirely dominant as a male, or being completely submissive as a female. Reptiles testicle are hidden behind their scales, and cannot be easily pulled out with partial pain to the reptile pokemon themselves.

Reptile pokemon also have the heads of their penises come straight into a point instead of being rounded like most pokemon. Female reptile pokemon do not have a clitoris either, but have total control over the muscles within their vaginas.

Plant Pokemon:

Many plant pokemon send out a powerful scent from either their vaginas or flowers or buds, the scent easily arousing anything near it. Plant pokemon like to have semen shot onto their flowers or buds that are on their body, as it acts as a sort of pollen for them.

Bug Pokemon:

Bug pokemon like to be in control of their mates, and will sometimes paralyze them and mate with them on their own terms.

Humanoid Pokemon:

Humanoid Pokemon don't usually have a preference of what position they mate in, though they tend to have more kinks and fetishes and things they like during sex.

Avian Pokemon:

Avian pokemon, though their kisses are awkward, are very loving and loyal to their mate. They will do the best to please their mate, or they will be compliant to the wises of their partner. Avian pokemon are master of pleasing a female pokemon using their beaks, being able to pleasure them thoroughly and without harming them.

Sea Pokemon:

These pokemon like to mate on top of, near, or under a source of water. These pokemon can be quite gentle and very loving, but have certain fetishes and kinks that many other pokemon look down on.

Leviathen Pokemon:

These pokemon will be more ferocious and rough during mating, and have a thing for making their partners scream, wether it be in pain or pleasure. They also are more prone to mating on top of, or near water.

* * *

Well I'm done for the night. I really hope you all are loving this. If any of you have a idea that sounds good to add, I am all ears. More chapters might be uploaded tomorrow! For now, night guys!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Legendary pokemon.

Legendary pokemon are interesting creatures, but through many interviews we have gathered major information on them.

Each legendary pokemon is born genderless, but after a time, the legendary pokemon will choose a gender and become that gender.

Every legendary has a set of magical abilities and powers. Many legendary's can change either their shape or the shape of another creature. Though legendary's occasionally take regular pokemon as mates, they usually take other legendary pokemon or humans as mates. Legendary pokemon are highly intelligent and speak human fluently.

Legendary pokemon can also be impregnated by, or impregnate, their mate, and unless they have change their mate into a legendary pokemon so as to live with them past the normal human life span, the child will be a human-legendary hybrid.

Each legendary has their own set of sexual kinks and fetishes, and the ones that have the ability to change themselves or their mates like to sexually role play.

* * *

GOOD MORNING MY LOVELYS

here's the next chapter, yes a little short but I'll hopefully get another two or three up there before the end of the day.

But for now enjoy!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Dangers of Ditto

If cared for responsibly, a Ditto is a friendly and loving companion. If cared for irresponsibly, treated badly, and/or ignored completely, then very bad things can happen. As a mistreated Ditto breeds with other pokemon, it will begin to make the females it mates with have Ditto eggs instead of their own species eggs.

After enough mistreatment, the Ditto will take the form of a massive pokemon and go on a rampage until put down.

* * *

I'll be taking the advice of a helpful reader and add too the short chapters(Like this one). I will continue posting the original story as is, the edited story will be posted separately. Again if you have any ideas that you would like to voice, feel free to. You will be credited.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Advantages and Disadvantages of Blissey eggs.

Blissey Eggs and Blissey Egg Alcohol has been used for many years, and revives you or your pokemon's libido and sexual energy, and though the Alcohol is stronger, it gives the drinker a sort of hangover afterwards.

If an egg is placed into a Blisseys pouch, the chemicals released by the Blissey into the pouch will seep into the egg, giving it rejuvenating quality's. Blissey Egg Alcohol is made by taking an already-made Blissey Egg and putting it into a blender and liquefying it before mixing it into an alcoholic beverage. (The stronger the alcohol, the stronger and longer the effects, and the bigger the hangover.)

We have learned from several Dairy farms that if Moo-Moo Milk is mixed into the Blissey Egg Alcohol, that the milk will overcome the hangover, and instead leave the drinker with energy afterwards.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Dangers of Mating with Smaller Pokemon.

Unless properly readied for a large penis, a small pokemon can be harmed during mating with a larger pokemon or human, as the large penis can stretch, rip, and/or tear the smaller pokemons anal and/or vaginal passages.

Certain pokemon are already suite to taking larger penises, for instance female Nidoran and Nidorina, as they had to take over for the Nidoqueen, as 80% of them were infertile.

A small pokemon can be readied for a larger penis by using fingers or tools to ready them for larger and larger objects till the penis can finally fit.

A "Small Pokemon" Is any pokemon that is under a foot tall.

Joltik


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: How to increase your pokemons sex drive.

A pokemons sex drive determines how much it will, and want to mate, and this can be helpful if you want a lot of eggs from that pokemon, or if you feel like you need to release yourself more than once.

One of the ways to increase your pokemons sex drive is to make it abstain from having any sex for long periods of time, so that when they do mate, they will mate so much more, and so much harder than it normally would.

Another way is to have your pokemon mate until they cannot any more, and then go once more.

The next day you will go one more time than you did the day before, and do this repeatedly over however long a time to make your pokemon be able to last even longer, and it will even help you go longer as well.

* * *

Last one for the day! Short the chapters are so short, please don't blame me! From what I can see so many people have been viewing this and it makes me so happy! I swear I'm giddy right now. I will not let this great guide/story be buried!

Well um excuse meal get back on track, again more chapters will be cleaned up and posted. I'm not sure how many ill get done but I do promise at least 3 and if their short ones again I will definitely post 5 then.

For now, goodnight lovelies!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Why mating with large pokemon could kill you.

This chapter only applies to those that are mating with large male pokemon, not female.

Unless your body has been properly suited to the task of taking large pokemon penises inside you, what applies for male humans mating with small pokemon will apply to you.

The large penis can rip, stretch, and/or tear the anal and/or vaginal passage.

So that you may understand which pokemon have the risk of damaging your body, we have compiled a list of normal and legendary pokemon (in their pokemon form) that can kill or wound you during mating.

Normal:

Snorlax

Tyranitar

Onix

Steelix

Garchomp

Aggron

Dragonite

Wailord

Nidoking

Arcanine

Golen

Rhyhorn

Rhydon

Rhyperior

Feraligator

Swampert

Slaking

Exploud

Hariama

Armaldo

Salamence

Walrein

Torterra

Rampardos

Hippowdon

Drapion

Legendary:

Moltres

Zapdos

Ho-oh

Kyogre

Arceus

Scuicune

Giratina

Dialga

Zekrom

Kyurem

* * *

Sorry I didn't post any chapters the other day and I'll only be posting afew today cause it's almost mind night where I'm at.

So for now enjoy my lovelies


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The dangers of mating with dragons.

Dragon types, or pokemon with Dragon characteristics, are strange pokemon. Like many pokemon when they mate, the Dragon Pokemon mates with will become a mate for life.

Their mate becomes their most prized "possession", and will defend them, even if someone flirts with their mate they will become angry and protective. But if a Dragon is raised from a young age with other pokemon, it will be less reluctant to let those that it was raise with mate with its lover.

Most Dragon pokemon have long an thick penises, and have a tendency to bite their mate during orgasm, and Dragons that haven't been raised properly can go into a sort of "Frenzy" at the taste of blood, and will thrust as hard and as fast as possible, without heed of the pain it causes their mate. There have been reports of Dragons going into a Frenzy and thrusting the head of their cocks through the cervix of the mate and into the womb.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Onix and Steelix

The next few chapters will detail specific pokemon that many people wish to know about in terms of mating.

Onix and Steelix, though they may be powerhouses that quite a few trainers use on their pokemon teams, not many people are privy to their breeding habits, but through careful study, and intense research, we have gathered information on how Onix and Steelix breed.

A human and an Onix or a Steelix cannot mate, as the proceedings would probably maim or kill the human involved.

An Onix or Steelix penises are around a foot and a half long, and curves upwards. When two Steelix or Onix mate, they entwine themselves together and the males push the head of their penis into the females cervix to lock them together.

As an Onix or Steelix cannot thrust into their mate, they must stimulate themselves by spinning and digging through the earth as though a giant drill. They dig over a period of several days, before coming to the surface and dis-entangling so that the female can lay her eggs.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Tentacool and Tentacruel.

With the help of Professor Ivy, we have gathered information on Tentacruel and Tentacool breeding habits, and this research has helped us understand why there's so many of them!

Though many girls are afraid of being raped by a Tentacruels tentacles, they should be even more frighten, as each of the bulbs on the ends of the males tentacles is like the foreskin on a penis and is pulled back to reveal a Tentacruels penis. They are usually short but thick, a little less thick than the actual tentacle, but thick enough to cause discomfort. The ends of the females tentacles have slits, and those slits lead to the vaginas inside the tentacle. A male Tentacruel will insert every one of the penises he has into the females tentacles, and thrust in and out of them as any normal male would.

In large pockets at the bases of the females tentacles, are around eight or nine eggs per tentacle, and when a male inject them with sperm, the sperm travels along the inside and fertilize every single egg, which the female dumps in large clusters at the bottom of the ocean.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Zubat.

In many caves, including Dark Cave, there are swarms of Zubat, so many that you cant take a couple steps without being attacked by one. This chapter will explain why Zubat are so numerous.

Zubats penises are around two inches long on average, so thrusting isn't really an option for them, so they have learned to adapt. Throughout the year, female Zubat lay dozens of eggs every month, and place them in clusters inside of crevices around their cave or mountain home. During mating season, a female Zubat will rub their backs against a males back, and after a while of this the male Zubat will ejaculate, but the way they do is strange. Their are tiny holes all around the Zubats penis, and when they ejacualte, they send out bursts of semen-mist that can fertilize an egg with just a little.

During mating season, hundreds of Zubat ejaculate simultaneously, sending the semen-mist everywhere in the cave system, which fertilize the eggs and make then hatch in a matter of hours.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Nidoqueen and Nidoking

For unknown reasons, Nidoqueen have developed sexual organs that prove to be quite inefficient at reproduction, and as of a poll involving 340 Nidoqueen, 80% of all Nidoqueen are infertile and unable to lay eggs. Even though most Nidoqueen are infertile, they still have motherly instincts, which are the reason for many daycare centers, breeding centers, and pokemon research labs having Nidoqueen to take care of the younger pokemon.

Because most Nidoqueen are infertile, Nidoking have been forced to mate with female Nidoran and Nidorina. Thankfully, Nidorina and female Nidoran have adapted to take in large penises without harming their small forms, which is one of the reasons why they are the perfect choice for trainers that like small pokemon, but don't wish to hurt them.

Male Nidoran are only able to produce eggs with Female Nidoran. Though we are not sure why, we believe that this is because of Nidoking mating mostly with Nidorina, so that the young Male Nidoran have no choice but to mate with Female Nidoran.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Gallade

Gallade are the most humanoid pokemon known to man, in both mind and in body.

Gallades penises are usually longer than the average humans, around 7-8 1/2" long. Though they are longer, they look the same, apart from the foreskin of the penis having a light green coloring.

Gallade are intelligent, easily learning human speech and customs as well as how they think. Gallade have a tendency to mate with humans, even more so than with other pokemon.

Gallade are quite the romantic, moving away from the normal fighting type style of showing they are interested. They shower the person or pokemon with gifts, and do their best to seduce them.

If a Gallade likes a person or a pokemon enough, they will ask them to become mates for life. Gallades feel that their mates are their most prized possession, are incredibly protective of their mate.

Gallade are also very protective of their trainer, master, or mistress and therefore make excellent bodyguards.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Cloyster

Female Cloyters have a thin strip of pink flesh surrounding the base of their horns, which are actually the lips of the vagina and are very sensitive. Before mating, a cloyster will release its horn to reveal their vagina, which has been adjusted to have the actual vagina hole placed where it should be, as normally their is a separate hole in place that replaces its horns. The horn is moved away to also let the penis out of a pouch that is against the inside of the Cloyster, moved apart from where the horns come from.

When sperm is shot into them, Cloyster transfer the sperm down their backs to small pouches on either side of the head, the pouches having individual eggs that are laid by the Cloyster spitting them out.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Wailord

Male Wailord either rub their penises against the soft sand of the water at the water at the bottom of the sea, or have water pokemon stimulate their penises enough to have them ejactulate gallons of semen into the water.

A Wailord has two different sets of semen that they produce, one kind from each testicle. One type of semen is less dense than water, and therefore floats to the top of the ocean, and sits on the surface of the ocean, the semen making what is known as "Sea Foam". The other testicle produces much more dense semen, which floats down to the ocean floor, where female water type pokemon penetrate themselves with pointed rocks covered in semen.

Wailord semen can impregnate water types, but the pokemon that will come from the egg will be the same as that of the female pokemon instead of the Wailord.

Wailord have the largest penises of any recorded non-legendary pokemon, the average size of their penises being around 10' long and 4' wide. The reason that male Wailord ejaculate in such a peculiar way is because not even female Wailord can take the males penises into their body.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Rotom

Like most male Ghost type pokemon, Rotom have their penises out in the open, but invisible and impossible to touch unless it is another ghost type. They reveal their penises by moving the ectoplasm from their body down onto their penis to show it.

Female Rotom pleasure their mates by making a tentacle of ectoplasm to stroke and massage their penises. When their mate ejaculates, the semen will cover the Rotoms entire body, and the Rotom will then absorb the semen into her body, which allows her to form an egg within their ectoplasm a few hours later.

Rotom also have a tendency to send jolts of electricity into their mates to increase their sensitivity and pleasure.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Volcarona

Female Volcarona are strange and one of the most unusual pokemon, as they dont have visible breasts to feed their offspring, instead feeding them with soot and ash from the wings on their backs.

Female Volcarona have their vaginas between their six wings, directly in the center of them. Their vaginas are not visible when not in heat, or aroused, being only a line in between their wings. When aroused, their vaginas open up like a flower, the lips pulling out and to the sides.

Female Volcarona lay their eggs by laying on their backs and letting them drop out onto the ground beneath them. Female Volcarona then cover the eggs in hot ash and soot to protect them from predators and thief's.

Male Volcarona penises are hidden inside a pouch on their upper chest, so that they mate with female Volcarona more easily. Males usually have long but thin penises, usually only an inch wide, but 8-9" long. Though male Volcarona are dominant with female Volcarona, they are submissive with other species of pokemon, and with humans, and allow them to have their way with him.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Zoroark

Zoroark are well known for being tricksters and masters of illusion, and this helps them in mating as well.

Unlike many Dark Types, Zoroark do not attack their trainers or partner Pokemon during mating season.

The reason for this is because they can create illusions of their preferred mate, or the mate they want so as to relieve their mating instincts. This illusionary power also allows them to mate with Pokemon or humans without risk of impregnation.

Female Zoroark, although they are foxes, only have a single pair of breasts, that is covered by the fur on their chests.

Also, around 20% of male Zoroark do not have a knot, instead having a thicker and longer penis' than most Pokemon their size.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Magicarp

Maticarp are dual gender, with an oddly curved penis that sticks into their vaginas. The penis looks like a bump when looked at without scrutinization, and as they swim or flop around, they thrust into themselves. Maticarp lay an egg a week, over an 8 month mating season.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Skarmory

Skarmory are very picky when it comes to mating, only mating with other flying type Pokemon. We have heard rumors of Skarmory mating with non-flying type Pokemon, or with humans, but we have not yet confirmed any of these rumors.

Skarmory fly high into the air before locking their feathers with their mates. They will then begin to glide toward the ground, and use the air currents to massage the penis of the males, as they are unable to thrust.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Arcanine

Even after evolution from a Growlith, the Arcanine will keep its puppy-like attitude for several years before becoming an incredibly mellow lapdog. During battle, the Arcanine will be ferocious and dangerous, but afterwards will resume it's normal attitude.

Arcanine have the largest penis' of any non-legendary canine pokemon, the average being around a foot long, and 2" wide.

When not thrusting, but still being pleasured, an Arcanine will stay still, but will either pant heavily, wag it's tail, pound the ground with their foot, or do a combination of them.

Despite their size, Arcanine are quite careful when mating with a smaller pokemon or human, slowly feeding their penis into them before thrusting at a slow pace and speeding up over a period of time.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Lopunny

Lopunny have the longest mating season of any pokemon, the only reprieve they get is for one month after Easter day, as Lopunny lay eggs on people's doorsteps on the day before Easter.

Lopunny have a massive libido, able to mate dozens of times without reprieve, the longest recorded number of orgasms a male has had being 69 orgasms in a row.

Female Lopunny take the sperm they receive and store it in a special organ in their body, so that they can fertilize all the eggs at once during the week leading up to Easter.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Lucario

Most Lucario do not do "one night stands" with pokemon or humans, and instead save themselves for a being they truly love.

Lucario can have a variety of fetishes and kinks, but most hide them from their mates, to embarrassed of them and to proud to say them aloud.

Unlike many canine pokemon, male Lucario don't have knots, and the females only have a single pair of breasts.

Lucario are also excellent psychiatrists, as they use their aura powers to sense the feelings of others.

Lucario can also use their aura abilities to make a representation, or representations, of those they want to mate with so they can calm their heat.

Lucario like to indulge in the fantasies, kinks, and fetishes of their mates as a way to make them feel better.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Snorlax

Though Snorlax mainly function with three priorities; Eat, Sleep, and Battle, but during mating season, they do nothing but search for a mate and mate with them, doing nothing but mating for the length of their mating season.

Female Snorlax lay eggs that produce a pokemon whose type and behavior depend entirely on the habitat that the egg is laid in, as well as they type of the father pokemon.

Male Snorlax have incredibly thick penises, one of the thickest of any non-legendary pokemon. They are usually 7" long and 4" thick. When battling another Snorlax for a mate, Snorlax will have a sort of wrestling match to determine who gets the mate.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Kingdra, Seadra, Horsea

Male Kingdra and Seadra carry the eggs of their mates in a small pouch on their lower chest.

Horsea stay inside the pouch of their fathers for a a few hours after hatching so as to permanently remember their fathers smell so they can find them after evolving, or if they get lost.

Kingdra and Seadra mate in swarms, mating randomly with other Kingdra and Seadra so as to keep the gene pool fresh and not contaminate it.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Mantine

Mantine are very territorial pokemon, defending their territory fiercely against Pokemon or humans they feel are threatening their territory, using the tempests that swim with it like Machine guns.

Male Mantine commonly mate with female Octillery, who lay dozens of eggs and mark the Mantine father with a scent that allows the Remoraid that hatch from the eggs to one their father and latch to their underbelly until they evolve.

Remoraid that came from eggs laid by a pair of Octillery are normally picked up by female Mantine, or Mantine that do not mate with Octillery.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Eeveeloutions

Eevee:

Male Eevee are incredibly hyper, able to mate for hours before collapsing from exhaustion.

They cum in small bursts over the mating session. Females are able to lay up to a dozen eyes after a single mating session. All Eeveeloutions have a tendency for their youngest to hang from the sides of their mouth's during mating.

Jolteon:

surprisingly only last a few minutes before ejaculating. Do not stand behind them, as they will fire their spikes out of their backs when they orgasm, so doggy style is not suggested.

Vaporeon:

Vaporeon are incredibly tight, the tightest of any Eeveeloution. Vaporeon females are very partial to oral sex, able to contorted and manipulate the muscles in their mouths to make a sort of vagina.

Vaporeon females have no gag reflex, and can breath through their gills in order to keep up a constant deep-throat. Female Vaporeon can us their skills to control water to transfer semen that is deposited into their mouths, down their body's into their wombs.

Flareon:

Flareon are the fastest shots of the Eeveeloutions, orgasming a very short time after beginning intercourse.

They also shoot flames out of their mouthes as they Orgasm.

Umbreon:

Umbreon normally mate in the dark, as this allows them to be as lustful and perverted as they truly are.

Umbreon have many kinks, all of which they will act out if given the chance. An Umbreon will mark it's mate by ejaculating (Or releasing its love juices) onto it's paw, and then pressing it into their back, where it imprints their skin. The mark will glow when the mate is aroused, or at night. An Umbreons semen and urine glows in the dark, which allows it to mark it's territory.

Espeon:

Espeon can sleep as they mate, allowing them to focus and to connect to their mates mind and make a sort of mental "Bind" with them. Espeon can also see into the future. In order to glance into the future, they must meditate during mating with another psychic, and the two of them use Foresight, to allow the Espeon to take limited glances into the future.

Glaceon:

Glaceon mate during the Winter, as their heat, or "cool", reaches it's height during this time. Glaceon mate feverishly with fire type or especially warm creatures, as this helps to satisfy their heat.

Leafeon:

Leafeon are fans of tentacle play, using their Vine Whip attacks to pleasure themselves or their mates.

Leafeon tentacles are like that of a Tentacruels, and will ejaculate.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Starters

[Kanto]

Charizard: Charizard are prideful, only submitting to an Alpha Male pokemon or a strong trainer when they show a display of love, wisdom, or strength. Charizard have dragon-like genitals, though they are not Dragon types, and scientists are trying to determine why.

Charizard are rough and heavy, and mate ferociously. Male Charizard have a preference for anal intercourse especially.

Blastoise: Blastoise mate much of the year, and mark their shell with a scratch after every mating session. Blastoise are one of the few pokemon that get stronger with each mating season. The marks on their backs determine how strong they are, and how good a lover it is.

Venasaur: Venasaur reproduce by taking semen or pollen into the giant flower on their backs, and they lay eggs as per normal, but place them inside the female Venasaurs flower. Venasaur do like tentacle play, so expect some of that during mating season.

[Johto]

Typhlosion: Typhlosion are very calm and cool, usually playful and friendly as well. They are one of the few fire types that mate gently, being very loving and passionate instead of the ferocious mating that many other fire types get into.

They love to mate but understand when taking of mating or asking to mate should be hidden. Powerful and amazing during battle, they have strong wills, and as such can take a massive pounding, even from a water type, and still stay standing.

Feraligator: Feraligator are ferocious, battle and mating with a fierce intensity, using their jaws to stop their mate from leaving, a Ferlaigator will mate without consent if the need arises.

Meganium: Meganium are playful loving creatures, and it's only natural that transfers over to mating as well. They love to mate, and if not mating, they will want to spend as much time as possible with their mates.

Meganium usually adore their trainers, and coupled with adoration comes the wish to mate with them.

[Hoenn]

Blaziken: Blaziken, if treated right, are very protective of their mates and/or trainers, defending them with every ounce of strength they can muster. Blaziken try to go slow during mating, but usually can't help themselves and go at it hard and fast.

Swampert: Swampert are very calm, even during battle, and are usually submissive during mating, despite their size, but can be dominant if prompted. Swampert also have a thing for anal intercourse, and always seem to have a thing for the Waterworks kink, though they are always embarrassed about the fact they like it.

Sceptile: Sceptile have some of the highest stamina if any pokemon, able to mate for hours before orgasming. They like to mate high up in trees, as they get a kick out of watching their juices fall onto unsuspecting creatures below.

[Sinnoh]

Infernape: Infernape can be one of the most selfish pokemon, going until they orgasm and then leaving their partner without release. Trained Infernape know not to leave, and are much easier to get eggs out of, and to mate with.

Emploeon: Empoleon are prideful, though they only take a single mate in the wild in their lifetime. If a mate is killed, the Empoleon will become reclusive and depressed for most of its life thereafter.

Torterra: Torterra are like Wailord as they cannot mate with female pokemon as their lumbering bodies cannot get off the ground to mate. They instead rub their penises against the grass underneath them and ejaculate onto it so female pokemon can impregnate themselves on it.

Their sperm is light, and can float in the wind, so much of the wet grass seen during Torterra mating season is Torterra semen.

[Unova]

Emboar: Male Emboar mate once a month, storing up their semen to ejaculate almost constantly during a session. They have penises much like a Rapidash, long and thick, but with a flat head.

Samurott: Samurott are very proper pokemon, with dozens of traditions. One tradition in particular, is to have an arranged mate, chosen by the parents. This only happens in the wild when a Oshawott has one of it's Samurott parents with it. The parent will decide the mate for the young Oshawott, and almost all of the Oshawotts will respect their parent's decision.

Serperior: Serperior are very pushy, doing anything to get what they want from thee mate, friend, or trainer. They have two penis', like most snake pokemon.


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Known mates of legendary pokemon.

=Deceased

Legendary-Mate-Gender of Legend/Gender of Mate

Kanto:

Moltres-Zapdos-M/M

Articuno-None-F

Mewtwo-Sabrina(Human)-M/F

Johto:

Entei-Dracnon (Typhlosion) [i]-F/M

Scuicune-Crystal (Human)- M/F

Lugia-Eon (Human)- F/M

Ho-oh-Raikou-M/F

Celebi-None-F

Hoenn:

Regi's-None-Genderless

Latios-None-M

Latias-None-F

Groudon-None-M

Kyogre-Misty (Human)-M/F

Rayquaza-Deoxys-F/M

Jirachi-Flare (Arcanine Gijinka)-F/M

Sinnoh:

Uxie-None-M

Azelf-None-M

Mesprit-None-F

Cresselia-Darkrai-F/M

Manaphy-None-Genderless

Shaymin-None-M

Dialga-Palkia-M/F

Giratina-None-Male

Arceus-Mew-M/F

Regigigas-Candice(Human)-M/F

Unova:

Victini-None-M

Terrakion-None-M

Virison-Cobalion/Keldeo-F/M/F

Meloetta-None-F

Genesect-None-Male

Tornadus-None-Female

Landorus-None-Female

Thunderus-None-Male

Zekrom-None-M

Reshiram-None-F

Kyurem-None-M


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Why Pokephilia is NOT bad.

(Written and copied from ShinjiHiroku, I do not take credit for it, except for the last sentence.)

[i]You could split humans up into three categories: The people who make the rules, the people who follow them, and the people who question them. Since there's no way the people who make the rules would ever listen to this I'm going to assume you're either a Thinker or a Follower. If you question the rules or find yourself asking "Why?" more often then naught then you're a Thinker. If you follow instructions and/or rules blindly without any consideration, then you're a Follower. The next part is for Thinkers only; you followers won't want to hear this anyway. Oh and please don't confuse Thinkers with nonconformist.

I have a question for all of you Thinkers out there. For all of you soon-to-be Thinkers try to keep an open mind. What are your views on pokephilia? For you soon-to-bes, I call you Halfies, who are turning your heads in disgust, just hear me out. Have you ever asked yourself "Why is it wrong?" If you answered "Because it just is." Then you are a Follower, leave. If you answered "Because it goes against God." You are a Follower, leave. If you have prepared a long list detailing just why it is wrong then you are a Follower, and most likely nerd, leave. If you actually asked yourself the question without letting the rest of the worlds opinion of it get in your way then congratulations, you're on your way to becoming a Thinker. You see if you look past all that crap that's been force-fed to you since you were little you'll see that a lot of things don't make sense. Pokephilia for instance, look into it, the only reason people think it's wrong is because they just do. Don't believe me? Well let's look at the standard arguments.

"It's abuse! You're hurting them!"

Ah yes that one seems to be the most popular, fortunately it's also the easiest to discredit. In case you are a hardcore Follower, or just plain retarded, then you could see that each and every pokemon has thoughts, emotions, a personality, and most importantly, THE ABILITY TO CONSENT! Any psychic pokemon could tell you that. Not only that, but have you ever tried to harm a pokemon yourself? Most of them have claws, fangs, and enough strength to rip you in half. If they didn't want it, if you were hurting them, believe me you would know. Now tell me this, what is the difference between a man mounting his pokemon and a pokemon mounting a woman? Think about it, how could the latter possibly be abuse? It can't, moving on.

"All of you pokephiliacs are just taking advantage of your pokemon for your own sexual desires."

This one is used mostly by the less educated. Here's a hypothetical for you. A man's pokemon, let's say a female Mightyena, goes into heat. You know how desperate female pokemon get when they are in heat. The Mightyena can't find a mate so she begs the man to do it. The man refuses but the Mightyena is obviously desperate, she rapes the man, some how, don't question it for now it's just a hypothetical. They are caught in the act and the man is sent to jail. Bullshit? Yes, but it HAS happened, just earlier this week in fact, I'll tell you more later. Now I'm not going say that there aren't people who use their pokemon's heat for that reason, but 9 times out of 10 it usually isn't the case.

"It is not the way God intended it!"

Read the newspaper lately? Apparently God's a pokemon.

"…Bullshit!"

I say that about raps that up. The cornered Follower's last resort would be "Because it just is." So tell me, why, why in the name of all that is holy is it frowned upon? Why do so many people hate it? Why are pokephilia "criminals" judged so harshly? I'll let you decide that for yourselves.


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Credits/ Responses to reviews.

Karmah - Independent Researcher.

Draknos - Independent Researcher, Traveling Trainer, Breeder.

Yusuke - Researcher, Professor, Archeologist.

Calvin - Independent Researcher.

Solaceon Daycare Company.

Amy - Traveling Trainer.

Tyler - Independent Researcher.

Eon - Mate of Lugia, Legendary Pokemon Informant.


End file.
